Wedding Night Blues
by jelpy
Summary: There ought to be written instructions for this moment....


As The Captain closed the door of the hotel room behind him, Maria was seized with overwhelming nervousness. The wedding was over, the honeymoon had started and she was alone with her husband for their first night as a married couple. It was the most discomfiting moment of her life. She had absolutely no idea of what she was supposed to do now. Oh the physical part she understood, good Lord she'd grown up on a farm, but the preliminary steps were completely beyond her reach.   
  
Should she ask for champagne? Change right into her nightgown and wait for Georg, or would he prefer she not wear a nightgown at all? For that matter, how did she ASK what he would prefer? Maybe he would settle it for her by simply crawling into bed and waiting for her….but she didn't really think he would be so….well crass about it. She supposed she could start simply by kissing her husband but he was making her dreadfully nervous already simply by tossing his coat over a chair and discarding his tie next to it. Should she turn off the light? Take a shower? Claim she had an emergency phone call to make and flee the room so she could figure out what to do next?   
  
It would have helped had she received some sage advice from someone who had already gone through this, but sage advice was hard to find. The closest she had come was a deeply embarrassing, far too personal discussion with the inebriated wife of one of the Max's friends. The woman, who had cornered her at a luncheon, had been extremely willing to provide an opinion on what could be expected from a bridegroom the first night of a honeymoon.   
  
"God help you honey," the woman had said. "Here you are fresh from a convent and marrying some wharf roving sailor who learned his technique from whores in every port. I can tell you what to expect. He's a naval officer, he'll see a new wife as a military target to be taken, sacked and deserted for the next tasty conquest."   
  
Maria had been ready to crawl out a window to get away from the woman.   
  
Her intense nervousness was even more disconcerting since she had not felt so anxious around Georg since the night they danced the laendler. Once the Captain told her he loved her, they had easily moved from gentle kisses to ever more heated embraces. Indeed, Maria had become extremely grateful for the presence of Max, who had a habit of showing up before they became too swept away.   
  
She wasn't sure if it was merely luck, or if Max had a keen understanding of his friend's passionate nature but he always seemed to be there, softly clearing his throat or needing to ask Georg a question just before things got out of hand. It was a habit that infuriated the Captain.  
  
Max had done it again just this afternoon when she stepped into the bridal room after the wedding to remove the veil before it was torn. Georg had offered to help, and had no sooner swept the filmy material away before he kissed her deeply, instantly sending an electric jolt of pleasure down her spine.   
  
"The guests?" she had gasped.   
  
"Let them start without us." The Captain had growled before kissing the hollow of her throat and trailing more kisses along the neck of her wedding gown. Maria had decided that was a wonderful answer and was kissing him back, her fingers pulling at the brass buttons of his military coat when they heard a soft knocking at the door.  
  
"Georg." It was Max's oh-so-pleasant voice. "Georg I had a question about the seating arrangements."  
  
The Captain had pulled away to stare in disbelief at the door.   
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
With that interruption they had pulled themselves together and attended the reception dinner with all the gravity due a newly married couple, save for a softly voiced list of broken bones that the Captain would inflict on Max if the man so much as set foot on their train when they left for their honeymoon. Fortunately Max, who may have been out of hearing range but perhaps could read lips, had made a point of escorting them only to the cab and never even approached the station.   
  
At the moment Maria would give anything for one of Max's interruptions while she figured out what the appropriate next move was on her part. Georg still hadn't seemed to notice her tension or the way she awkwardly stood at the doorway as he cheerfully yanked the covers off the bed and began tugging at the top blanket, finally pulling it loose from the mattress.  
  
"I was thinking we-" The Captain looked around in apparent confusion before seeing her standing at the door. "What are you doing over there? Come here."  
  
Maria paused for a moment, feeling hurt and confused at the seemingly brisk, businesslike approach he was taking towards their wedding night.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something." The Captain took her hand and led her out to the balcony. "Hold this." He handed her the blanket and to her utter bewilderment, climbed to the top of the balcony and stepped onto the roof next to it. "Let's see that blanket." He spread it out on the shingles and reached for her hand, plainly expecting her to follow him. After a moment of hesitation, Maria removed her shoes and eased her way over the balcony as well. "Now look." The Captain said, once they were seated on the blanket covered rooftop.  
  
Maria turned her gaze in the direction he was nodding and caught her breath. "Oh it's lovely!"  
  
Vienna was spread out before them, the darkness having already fallen and the graceful streets were illuminated only by the evening lights. Georg nodded.  
  
"Vienna by night." He answered. "The only time I really love this town is when I'm sitting up here after dark. This room has the best view."  
  
Maria was startled. "This room? How often have you stayed in the Honeymoon suite?"  
  
"This is only the honeymoon suite when they have newlyweds staying here." The Captain smiled. "It's the 'executive suite' when they have businessmen using it and the 'Royal suite' when they have a self identified nobleman here. Tomorrow it's booked for a bishop and it will probably be the 'Papal Suite'. "  
  
Maria laughed "How do you know all that?"  
  
"I listen." The Captain rested against the roof and studied the sky. " I love the constellations."  
  
Maria leaned back as well, taking his hand in her own. "Which one is your favorite?" She asked.  
  
"Sagittarius….the Centaur, Chiron." The Captain answered instantly.  
  
Maria frowned, trying to remember her mythology. "I don't remember the story."  
  
"Chiron the wise was Hercules' teacher. Hercules, being something of muscle bound idiot stupidly managed to shoot his tutor with an arrow poisoned by hydra venom. But Chiron being an immortal, could only linger in agony. Finally Chiron offered himself as replacement for Prometheus, allowing the Titan to be freed from his torment. Even Zeus admired Chiron's courage and generosity of spirit and placed him in the sky to be remembered."  
  
Maria smiled. "I like that."  
  
"Which one is your favorite?"   
  
"Perseus, I think. I remember being thrilled at the story of the medusa and the idea of Perseus riding around the sky on Pegasus and battling the monsters."  
  
Georg snorted. "Why do women always fall for the muscle headed hero types?"  
  
"Obviously it's a weakness of mine."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Maria started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny? I've just been slandered by my wife!" The Captain sounded more good natured than annoyed. "Whatever happened to love, honor and obey, woman?"  
  
Maria laughed harder. "We replaced 'obey' with 'cherish', remember?"  
  
"Oh that's right; I knew you'd never be able to manage the 'obey' part."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You couldn't even remember what time to get the children to bed.."  
  
"Oh you. You…muscle bound hero."  
  
Laughing he drew her against his chest.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her. "I was so proud today; you were so beautiful, walking down the aisle and I thought 'That's my wife. For whatever reason that beautiful woman loves me and is going to be my wife.' I don't think I've ever been that happy." His fingers gently traced the lines of her face. "Thank you, Maria Von Trapp. Thank you for making me that happy."  
  
"You get the happiness that you give, Captain." She smiled sweetly. "My Sea Captain."  
  
Maria pulled his head down and kissed him as she heard a low moan from his throat. She let her kisses become more intense until she had to stop, gasping for breath. The Captain's fingers caressed the curve of her lip gently, patiently and she realized he was waiting for her, letting her decide what they would do and when. The thought excited her more than she would have believed possible and she kissed him again, then took his hand and led him back over the balcony and into the room where they resumed the fiery exploration they had started at the wedding.   
  
And this time there was no Max to interrupt. 


End file.
